In recent years, touch technologies are widely applied in various kinds of multimedia electronic products, in particular portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, electronic books, tablet personal computers and the like. A touch technology as an input means can effectively replace a keyboard or a mouse; besides the advantage of convenience, the touch technology also has operation intuitiveness, and therefore the touch input manner has also become a popular human-computer interaction interface and multimedia interactive manner.
Capacitive touch display screens belong to a new generation of touch display screens appearing in the market after resistive touch display screens, and there has been a qualitative leap in performance of this new generation of market-oriented touch display screens compared with the previous generation of products, which not only makes sensitive response, but also supports multi-point touch operation, such that playability and operability of touch products are greatly improved. A current type of capacitive touch display screen mainly comprises a GLASS-GLASS (GG) type touch display screen or a One-Glass-Solution (OGS) type touch display screen. The GG type touch display screen needs two attachment processes in manufacturing, and therefore the yield in attachment is generally low, while the technology that an ITO conductive film and a sensor are directly formed on a single protective glass plate is adopted for an OGS type touch display screen, to make one sheet of glass have dual functions of protective glass and touch sensor. Thus, compared with a GG touch technology, an OGS type touch display screen technology is simple in structure and has advantages of being light, thin, good in light transmission performance and the like, and because one sheet of glass substrate and one attachment procedure are omitted, production costs is reduced, and production yield is increased. Thus, the OGS technology gradually becomes a leading technology direction of a touch industry.
The OGS type touch display screens mainly divided into white OGS type touch display screens and black OGS type touch display screens. A material of a white light-shielding layer of the white OGS type touch display screen is mainly nanometer titanium dioxide (chemical formula: TiO2), that is to say, the whiteness of appearance of the white OGS type touch display screen is increased with the help of very small nanometer TiO2 particles, such that the appearance of the white OGS type touch display screen becomes white.